


But It Wasn't His Child...

by matrixrefugee



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 05:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Daniel does his best to give Shifu a normal upbringing





	But It Wasn't His Child...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)'s [Stargate SG-1, Daniel (+or/ Jack), Raising Shifu](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/258928.html?thread=50980464#t50980464)

Shifu possessed the entire knowledge of the Goa'uld, but he had never had a birthday party. He could manipulate matter, per his ascension, but he had never seen a Christmas tree with all the lights and tinsel. He could walk through walls and travel on a thought, but he had never hit or thrown a baseball. The things he was capable of doing might eclipse the seemingly small and trivial pastimes of childhood, but they were the things that made up a childhood on Earth, and Daniel did not want to see the boy denied them. And so, as much as work allowed, he made time to share these simple joys with the boy.

Shifu accepted them with his zen-like peace, as a part of how things were done by earth children. They seemed to please him, but he seemed to put his own "spin" on them. The lights on the Christmas tree glowed at his gentle command. He could throw a baseball, just by the power of his mind. And there were times when Daniel swore he saw the boy bring peaceful resolutions to the conflicts on the often violent cartoons on TV: how the boy could manipulate the characters on the screen was beyond his understanding, but so were many things that Shifu had shown him.

The child was not his, yet he was the child that he wished that he and Shaa're had created. Even still, despite the fact that half the boy's genetics had come from Apophis's host, the other half came from his wife and love. And he would honor her memory by raising the boy and showing him what it was like to be a human boy. There was another father who raised a son with powers no human had ever possessed, and that boy had not been his son, either.


End file.
